Data storage systems are consumer electronic devices commonly used in computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers and other computing devices. Data storage systems are often shipped from a manufacturer or distributor to another location where the systems can be sold or used. Data storage systems are precision electro-mechanical devices that electronically store data and allow data to be manipulated in accordance with the functioning of the computing devices in which the data storage systems are installed. For instance, an exemplary data storage system, such as a disc drive, includes a base and a cover that houses a variety of internal components. Internal components in a disc drive, for instance, include one or more data storage discs, a spindle motor and a spindle hub. The disc(s) are mounted to the spindle hub and the spindle motor drives the spindle hub which rotates the disc(s). At least one read/write component, known as the “head”, reads and writes data to and from a corresponding disc.
During shipment and storage, packages or containers for data storage systems must provide proper support and protection to prevent damage to the systems especially in cases where the container is dropped or contacted by a foreign object. For instance, in the case of a disc drive, even small vibrations and other shock can cause damage to the disc drive that can result in the disc drive becoming unsuitable for sale to a consumer.